SMS
by buslimpan
Summary: "Welcome to Soul Mate Service, how can we help you?" "I would like to make an appointment." "Alright. How about on Thursday?" "It sounds good to me." "Uh-huh. Then I need your name and personal code number." "Hiccup Haddock, XX0514-5013." "Thank you. See you on Thursday then Mr Haddock." : HiJack/FrostCup. Soul Mate!AU. One-Shot. Written for HoneyBeeez. :


"_Welcome to Soul Mate Service, how can we help you?_"

"I would like to make an appointment."

"_Alright. How about on Thursday?_"

"It sounds good to me."

"_Uh-huh. Then I need your name and personal code number._"

"Hiccup Haddock, XX0514-5013."

"_Thank you. See you on Thursday then Mr Haddock._"

…

"You did what?" Astrid said as she stared at her friend. Hiccup squirmed under her stare.

"I called the S.M.S and made an appointment." Hiccup mumbled once again. Astrid groaned and pinched her nose bridge.

"Hiccup. You are seventeen. _Seventeen!_ You know that you can't make an appointment before you turn twenty!" Astrid yelled in frustration as she _once again_ told her friend just that.

"My numbers haven't changed for four years! Four _years_! Not weeks! Not months! What are the chances that my numbers will change in the three remaining years?" Hiccup said as he rubbed the numbers on his neck subconsciously and Astrid slammed her palm over her face before dragging it down over her face.

"There is still a chance! There must be a reason for the company to not allow any people under twenty to go and get examined!" she urged, trying to make her friend change his mind. But she knew it was a useless try.

"My soul mate could die before I turn twenty! It have happened to people before! I don't want to live through that!" Hiccup said and Astrid abruptly rose up from her chair and stomped over to the door before she turned around and pointed at Hiccup.

"I'm not following you to S.M.S. You are on your own in this." she said angrily before she stomped out of the door and slammed it after her. Hiccup sighed as he looked down at his hands. He clenched his hands, he was going to do this even if no one else approved of this.

…

Hiccup looked nervously at the door to the company. He took a deep breath before he steeled himself and walked through the door. He was met with a waiting room/reception that was colored in different variation of brown, making a warm and calm atmosphere. Behind a desk sat a woman with colorful clothes and hair. She looked up as the door closed.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked as Hiccup walked over to her.

"Yes, I had made an appointment." he said and the woman nodded. She turned towards a computer and typed a few things on it.

"Your name please." she said and glanced up at Hiccup.

"Hiccup Haddock." he said and the woman nodded and gestured towards a chair in the waiting room.

"Take a seat and North will soon come and meet you Mr Haddock." she said and Hiccup mumbled a 'thank you' before he sat down and waited. Soon a big bearded man came into the room from a door behind the desk. He looked around the room and a smile came to his face as he saw Hiccup.

"Ah. Mr Haddock I assume? I'm North. If you would be kind to follow me." the man said with a big and bright smile. Hiccup rose up and followed North through corridors.

"So you recently turned twenty? You are an eager one!" North said with a jolly laugh. Hiccup couldn't help but to chuckle nervously.

"Yes, I don't want to miss my soul mate." he said and North nodded. They came to a door and North held it up.

"Take a seat." he said to Hiccup and walked in after Hiccup. Hiccup sat down and looked nervously around the room. North walked towards a few instruments and picked up a needle.

"I will take a blood test to make sure that it's corresponded to the numbers you have. After that I will scan your numbers and then we have to wait for the result." he informed Hiccup and walked over to him. Hiccup bit his lip and took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve so that North could take the blood. North cleaned the place on Hiccup's arm before he inserted the needle and took some blood. After he removed the needle he gave Hiccup a patch to put on the small wound before he walked away with the blood. Hiccup rubbed the sore spot on his arm as he waited. After quite some time North finally came back.

"So. Let me just get the scanner so we can finish this and have a cookie!" he said cheerfully as he picked up a device and walked over to Hiccup.

"Show me your numbers." he ordered and Hiccup obliged. North put the scan into place and waited on the 'click' before removing the device.

"Now let's see." North hummed as he walked over to a computer and typed a little at it as he waited on the results. Hiccup sat nervously in the chair, he was excited to get to know who his soul mate was. Suddenly all the typing stopped and North stared at the screen. All his jolly aura had disappeared and he glanced at Hiccup. Hiccup felt fear clench his heart.

"... You are not twenty are you?" North asked and looked seriously at Hiccup. Hiccup squirmed under the stare.

"W-why do you believe that?" Hiccup said but North's only answer was turning around the screen so that Hiccup also could see it. It said 'No match exist.'. Hiccup's eyes widened as he stared at the screen.

"This only turns up when someone is younger than twenty gets scanned. Because the numbers haven't fully been developed." North explained as he saw Hiccup's panicked expression.

"... You do know that you only can get scanned by these machines once right?" he said and sighed when Hiccup looked down at his feet.

"How old are you really?" North asked and Hiccup didn't look up when he answered.

"Seventeen. But my numbers haven't changed for four years!" Hiccup said and looked up as North when he the last part. North just shook his head.

"Wait here." he said and walked out of the room. Hiccup stared at the screen as he waited.

"Sooo, you are Hiccup, the one I will take care of?" someone said behind Hiccup, making him jump. Hiccup looked back and saw a white haired young man. The man smirked as he walked over to Hiccup dragging a chair with him before he sat behind Hiccup and grabbed his neck. Hiccup yelped and tried to get away.

"Sit still." the man said and started to rub his palm on Hiccup's neck, where his numbers were. Hiccup was stiff in the beginning but relaxed after a while.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked when the man didn't talk in the beginning.

"Name's Jack. I'm going to rub your skin off to show you that there is a number under your skin." Jack said, voice full of amusement.

"WHAT?! You can't rub off my skin!" Hiccup yelled and tried to get away but the hold on his neck was steady so he couldn't move much without hurting himself.

"I will do it. It's necessary because after the numbers have been exposed to the machine, they will begin to hurt if they are under the skin." Jack informed Hiccup and Hiccup stilled and the two sat in silence for a while.

"Sooooo. Why did you get yourself scanned?" Jack finally asked. Hiccup sighed.

"My numbers haven't changed for four years. And I was afraid that my soul mate would be dead before I turned twenty." he mumbled and Jack nodded.

"Sounds like what I did." Jack mused and made Hiccup hiss in pain as the skin got irritated under Jack's palm.

"So you got yourself scanned before you were twenty?" Hiccup asked when the pain had calmed down.

"Yup! Still need to wait about two and a half year until I become twenty." Jack said as he paused and studied his work before he continued. The two were silent for some more time.

"Is... Is there any other way to get to know who your soul mate is beside from the scanning?" Hiccup finally asked as he tried to ignore the pain.

"Yes. The old fashioned way. Checking and comparing numbers with other people is the only way now." Jack said and removed his hand as another hiss of pain came from Hiccup.

"Okay, we have to stop there for today. I have gotten a little bit of skin off, I can see that something black have come up beside the last visible number." he said and patted Hiccup on his head. Hiccup gave Jack a glare.

"Don't pet me like I'm a dog!" he said and Jack laughed. Hiccup got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Come back tomorrow and we get some more of the skin off! See ya tomorrow Hic!" he said as he waved after Hiccup. Hiccup just sighed and before he left the building he made another appointment, this time with Jack.

…

It had been weeks since that day and most of Hiccup's numbers were now visible, though his neck were mostly burning with pain from all the rubbing from Jack's hands.

"I believe that we have all of your numbers open now." Jack mumbled as they finished their last session.

"Really? Finally!" Hiccup exclaimed with a bright smile but it faltered when he realized that he wouldn't come back here anymore.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked and Hiccup shook his head.

"No... Or yes... I mean..!" he began before he stopped and took a deep breath.

"I will miss coming here." he mumbled. Jack nodded slowly before taking out a mirror.

"Wanna see your numbers?" Jack asked and Hiccup nodded. Jack positioned the mirror so Hiccup could see the numbers.

"Huh. So that's my number. Now I just have to search for the other person who has these exact numbers." he said with a tired sigh.

"You know... I have seen those numbers before." Jack said slowly and Hiccup's head wiped to Jack.

"What?!" he exclaimed as he stared at Jack.

"Yeah. Want me to show you who it is?" Jack said with a smug expression. Hiccup eyed him suspiciously.

"If you are playing a trick on me Jack..." Hiccup warned.

"I wouldn't dream to mess with you!" Jack said with a grin. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Okay, maybe a little. But not this!" Jack quickly said and Hiccup sighed.

"Fine. I trust you on this. Can you show me?" he said and Jack grinned. Before Hiccup could register what was happening, Jack leaned in and kissed him. Hiccup blinked confused and stared at Jack when he backed away.

"You... You kissed me..." he said, a bit shocked.

"Yeah. Here, look at this." Jack said and pulled up his sleeve. There, on his forearm, was a set of numbers. Oddly familiar numbers. Numbers matching exactly Hiccup's numbers. Hiccup stared at Jack's numbers for a long time before he slowly looked up to Jack's face.

"Hello baby~." Jack said with a smile and kissed Hiccup once again. Hiccup closed his eyes this time and let himself to enjoy the kiss from his soul mate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow. I finally got this story finished!<strong>

**This is a Soul Mate!Au for HoneyBeeez! I hope that you enjoyed it!**

**Seriously, this story didn't want to be written! For like, four times the file turned into another type of file so all that turned up when I opened the document was some strange code. And I didn't know how to retrieve it! And once I hade written a whole page of this story... It was so frustrating!**

**Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed this ^^**


End file.
